Oh my god (english version)
by Matli
Summary: Emma get out with Mary and Ruby to tell them her feelings for Regina, the night will not end like she thought!


Regina, Emma, Ruby, Mary, Henry, Storybrooke, the apple tree and "oh my god-the moniker (song)" are not mine.  
The grammar, sintaxis etc etc errors yeap, those are mine.

This story is the english version of one of my stories, I'm trying to write in english, I don't know if I have succeded, but at least I try.

And is supossed to be based on this song: Oh my god- the moniker www . youtube dot com / watch ? v = ZhiyK76j1kA

Enjoy(or not)

Matl3s-Matli

* * *

That morning hours before be sitting in a bar drinking her third beer with Ruby and Mary Margaret, Emma had decided that it was time: she would confess her feelings to the mayor. But for that she needed to have a little moral support, although it was being a little harder than she thought to tell her friends about what was going on through her head.

"Oh…my…god, Emma! " Ruby's scream was heard throughout the bar.

"Lower your voice! This remains between us, okay?" Emma replied between pissed by the scream, flushed by everyone's looks and embarrassed by the subject she was trying to treat.

"Emms. " Ruby said this time more serious. "Really… well… that…"

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know, oh god, she is… she…" Emma couldn't find words to express her feelings, she really was determined to tell everything to her friends, but it was something unbelievable.

"Every time I see her, is… well, is never enough, you know."

"No, we don't, tell more, c'mon!" A cheeky Ruby Encouraged hoping to hear some sexy comments about the mayor.

Meanwhile, Mary Margaret was still looking to both, incredulous that Emma was really telling them that. **'**_**It must be a joke'**_Mary thought,_** 'she cannot be in love with her alter ego'**_, **'**_**impossible, she is kidding.'**_

"She is pretty, intelligent, beautiful, gorgeous, she has very long legs, she is just perfect and when she gets angry she is super sexy, and you know she gets often angry with me." Emma said more convinced. "Every time she comes to the station to yell about everything, she is… like a perfect surprise: oh my god! I know that in those moments she'd kill me, but I can't avoid, I would like to tear all her clothes right there and fuck her senseless against the bars."

"That's the spirit girl!" Ruby screamed again, earning a hateful look from both Mary Margaret and Emma, and many curious and funny looks from the rest of the bar.

"Since I arrived I think of her from when I wake up to I go to bed. Initially I stayed in Storybrooke because she wanted me to leave, but now she is the reason why I'm still here, I mean, I love Henry, but… God! I can't explain what I feel." After drinking her third beer at all once, Emma thought to tell everything, and neither Mary's rare faces or Ruby's naughty comments would stop her.

"And if Henry is right, and this is a story and she is the Evil Queen, I… I don't care! I want to be her King, well, her Queen. I want to be her knight in shining armor!" The Sheriff declared raising her voice with a glint of determination in her eyes.

'_**Oh my god, oh my god, oh!... my!... god!'**_Mary Margaret's thoughts were totally accelerated, _**'Is true, she's really in love with Regina Mills'.**_

"Baby, you've gone after the biggest fish, oh yeah girl" Ruby smiled stupidly imagining the Mayor's face if Emma really confessed her feelings; _**'Oh my god, I would pay to see Regina's presumptuous face'. **_ "Pause for another beer? And Emma: wipe your drool!"

"C'mon!" Mary Margaret said still incredulous that Emma had fallen in love with that witch. She really needed another beer if they would keep talking about Regina all night.

"Hey! I don't drool… well, not too much… I don't drool in her presence!" She hoped. "Well, yeah, another round, on me!"

After the fourth round, the fifth came, and with the sixth round everything seemed easier, Emma really didn't know why she was afraid; it was very simple, she just needed to say aloud everything she had been thinking.

"I'm in love! Yeap, I'M IN LOVE! She is beautiful and I don't want that this feeling ends, never!" Emma said a little drunk.

"And you know, my detective superpower tells me that she is the chosen one. Oh yeah, the fucking chosen one, and tomorrow I'm going to tell Regina that I love her, and we will live happy until we have 62, or 70 years! We will be together forever and… and I will wake up next to her every morning. We will spend the rest of our days in the damn bed! REGINA MILLS I LOVE YOU!"

Maybe she was more than a little drunk, but her companions were in similar conditions and they couldn't prevent that Emma ended declaring her unconditional love for the mayor.

"YES!" One of the bar patrons shouted. It was late, and the few people left in the bar were as drunk as them, so no one found it strange to see Swan making that statement.

After another beer the girls decided to leave the bar, but Emma instead of going home with Mary to sleep it off, thought that was the best moment to go to the mayor's house and tell Regina her feeling. _**'If I make a fool of myself tomorrow I will not remember.'**_

"My love! Oh my love! I'm in love! Nothing is enough to satisfy my love! NOTHING!" In her way to the mayor house Emma could not help but go screaming her lungs out her feelings, without realizing that no matter that the next day she would not remember anything: the whole town would remember that night very well.

'_**Voices', 'Noise, lots of noise', 'Henry, yeah, that's Henry's voice', 'Henry? Where I am?'**_ Emma's head was spinning, and she had not even opened her eyes, therefore the Sheriff suspected that previous day binge was epic.

Finally she opened her eyes and the first thing that she saw was a cup of coffee over an elegant table. _**'Okay, I'm not in Mary's house, and I have heard Henry'. **__"_Oh my god!" Emma exclaimed shocked realizing in where she had spent the night. _**'I hope I haven't done anything too humiliating.' **_Her head was spinning, she didn't know what she should do; get out without Regina knowing was not an option after her scream, so grabbing the coffee with one hand and her head with the other Emma went to the kitchen.

"Hi Emma!" Greeted a smiling Henry from the table where he was eating his dinosaur cereals.

"Good morning Sheriff Swan! Did you sleep well? Is everything fine, or do you want the menu?_ Dear" __**'Uff, she is as bitchy as ever: I love her.'**_

"Uh, yes…em, yesterday…I…"

"Henry I'm going to talk with the Sheriff, finishes your breakfast." Regina decided to finish with Emma's babbling, and holding her arm Regina carried Emma to her office to talk quietly.

"Well Sheriff, Swan… _Emma." _Regina was not sure how to start the conversation, or how much the blonde remembered. "Yesterday you showed up at two in the morning, pretty drunk. Do you remember anything of what you said?"

"Ehh, well, uhh, ¿yes?" Mayor tone shattered Emma. "Emm…

"You said you loved me, drunk, and then you danced with my tree apple. Needless to say that you woke up us… And half of the town too."

"Oh my god! I… "In that moment Emma's face was redder than her favorite jacket, all her hopes had vanished: the whole town would remember the most humiliating day of her life.

"Swan… Emma, look at me." Said the Mayor with a calm voice as she approached Emma and gently touched her face. "If what you said is really true…

"Yes?" '_**Oh my god, OH! MY! GOD! She loves me too. YES, YES, YES!'**_

"Earth calling Swan!"

"Yes, sorry Regina, tell me."

"Is true? Al those things about loving me."

"Yes?"

"If you promise not to get drunk like last night I will accept a date." The excited mayor ended. Even the Evil Queen's have a heart.

"YES! Oh my god, YES!"

Fin.


End file.
